The Lost son of Roku
by KidDeath5488
Summary: The story of Tai the chaos bender as he trains with Korra. rated M for later chapters.
1. Birth of a Legend

**A/N Any feedback would help this is just a small intro to Tai more in the second chapter **

See what a lot of people don't know is that Avatar Roku was married twice. The first time he was married was during his training on the way to becoming the Avatar. It was during his time in the water tribes. Well to say he got married is stretching it,it was more like she was his first true love. The two did a very good job of hiding their love from the others. She was a very skilled water bender by the name of Kera. When it was time for Roku to leave she convinced the village elders to let her go and continue to train him. On their journeys Kera became pregnant and they decided to settle in a out of the way village until the baby was born and then the would continue to travel so Roku could finish his training. The nine months came and went and the baby finally came. The two decided on a name for their first son, his name was Tai. The happiness did not last long as Kera started getting sick from something no doctor could explain. At first it was a simple fever and coughing spells, but as time grew on she became worse and worse. Then it seemed like the illness had gone as strangely as it had come. This was around Tai's first birthday. The three never left the village fearing that the illness might resurface. Kera was clear for almost a year and a half then the illness took hold again. This time more rapidly then last making it so she could never leave her bed. She was coughing blood weak and in a lot of pain. Roku could barely take care of Kera let along young Tai. Then one fateful day, shortly after Tai's third birthday something happened. It was revealed that the Avatar's son was a Chaos Bender.

The Chaos Benders were as old as the Avatar and could master two out of the four elements, the two that were in direct chaos with each other. The Chaos benders were slowly disappearing from the world. At the time of Tai's birth there were reports of only four others being alive. The Chaos Benders much like the Avatar had a state where the could use both their elements at once. This state for the Chaos Benders was called Element Fury because it was very difficult for them to control this form. It unleashed pure furry of the elements deep within the bender making them stronger and faster.

Roku was trying to take care of both Kera and Tai which was not going very well. While trying to heat up some water for Kera, Roku accidentally burnt Tai. Tai being only three years old did not know it was a accident and became afraid of his father. As Roku tried to calm young Tai down Tai entered his Element Fury state. The shock wave that was released from the surge nearly took out the house they were in. Roku had to put up a rock shield to protect himself and Kera from the pieces of wood and other debris. When Roku finally dropped his shield he could see his son's eyes were glowing an eerie dark green color and he was floating a few feet above the ground. Before Roku had a chance to understand what was going on Tai unleashed a flurry of fire and water based attacks without even moving. Many found their mark knocking Roku back and through the wall landing outside the house. Tai was soon flowing after never moving and not holding back. Roku did not know what to do for he feared that if he were to attack back he might hurt his child. All he could do was attempt to defend against the onslaught of attacks from Tai. Roku needed to get Tai away from the house so Kera would be safe. Roku was able to lead Tai away but he was losing the fight and hurt bad. He finally decided he either needed to kill his only son or try and contain him. His plan was to bind him with earth then flash freeze him in a tomb of ice and if that would not work he would have to kill his son. Tai charged his father with a rush of speed Roku had never seen before. He countered by air bending his son high into the sky. Before Roku could even think Tai was gathering energy in an alarming amount and before Roku knew it Tai had a fireball the size of a large boulder above his head. Roku knew there was no stooping a fireball that size and next thing he knew the fireball was coming straight for him and the village. Roku in a desperate attempt to save everyone entered into his Avatar State and tried to redirect the fireball to no avail. Now was the time to act and stop his son from causing any more damage. Roku know that the village or Kera could not be saved. But for the moment he would have to focus on his son. Roku acted and started to bind Tai's arms and legs with earth pulling him to the ground. At the exact time he released the binds he pulled in a huge ball of water from the lake and wrapped it around Tai freezing it. When the ice was finally done there was no monster in it only a boy who seemed as innocent as the day he was born. Roku was afraid to look back at the destruction that the fireball had left. There was nothing left of the village let alone anyone who had been living there. Kera was Roku's only thought which brought him to tears. Roku dropped to his knees crying, he was not angry with his son not by far he was angry with himself. He should have left the child somewhere safe and cared for Kera. Roku decided the best idea was to hide his son somewhere safe and hope someone would find him and raise him right. Roku called upon his dragon and searched for hours until he found the perfect spot high in the mountains. He left his son there and engraved a plate from earth with his name on it. The plate read "Here lays Tai Ebonheart."


	2. Flash

**A/N Kinda changed how I wanted to write this sorry it took so long to post chapter 2 and sorry its short**

Many years later the boy still remains where he was left until one day an exploration unit lead by Iroh of the fire nation would stumble onto the mass of ice high in the mountains. Iroh had been separated from the group and while trying to make his way back feel through the snow and landed in a man made cave. After getting up and brushing himself off he created a small flame to see where he was at. That's when he saw the ice in the very back of the cave. Iroh started to approach it and as he got closer he could see a shape inside it. When he finally came face to face with the ice he could see the shape was that of a small boy no older then his own nephew.

"Who would imprison a child like this." He said as he ran his hand over the ice. Something caught his eye at the base of the ice. There was a plaque placed in the snow and on it was only "Here Lay Tai Ebonheart." Iroh had already come to the decision of freeing the boy and taking him back. He started with a small flame melting the ice slowly. It took some time to melt the ice slow enough as to not send the boy into shock. The ice was fully melted and the boy was still asleep when Iroh noticed a small leather bound book with the boy. Iroh pulled a blanket out of his satchel and wrapped the boy grabbed the book and left the cave. It was not long after that he found the unit and they started making their way back. The boy slept for most of the journey only waking once and only for enough time for Iroh to feed him. As the days passed Iroh read the journal from the first page to the last page. He came to understand what happened to the boy who he was and most important that the boy was now the last Chaos Bender in the world.

Finally arriving back at the Fire Nation Iroh decides to take the boy in himself and hide the fact he is a chaos bender. Chaos benders will align with the Avatar when time of need comes and this point the fire nation was trying to find the Avatar and any who would stand with him. Iroh could not let the boy fall into his brothers hands for he knew what Ozai would do to the boy. This early in the boys life Iroh would be able to hide his water bending from him and only teach him fire bending with his nephew Zuko. The two got along well and as the years went by Zuko and Tai would become equals in combat. Tai and Azula, Zuko's sister, did not get along. They were always fighting and and could almost never be around each other. It seemed that something bothered Tai about her something not many other people saw. As time moved on Tai became stronger and stronger mastering fire bending before Zuko or Azula. Then the time came for Iroh to teach Tai what he really is. Iroh pulled Tai to a secret spot to teach him of his bloodline, little did they know Azula had followed them. Once she had seen that he could bend water she ran to tell her father. When the two finally made it back the Fire Lord himself along with his personal guard and Azula. Iroh and the Fire Lord started to argue yelling back and forth followed by the Fire Lord yelling at Tai. As the confrontation starts to come to a boil they both started fire bending The Fire Lord trying to attack Tai and Iroh defending him. More the fight went along the more Tai saw that Iroh was losing. Tai stepped up and starting fighting with Iroh but was knocked to the ground by Azula. The Fire Lord was able to throw Iroh off away from Tai. The guards took hold of Iroh to stop him interfering. Tai looked up at The Fire Lord with fear the Fire Lord attacked and there was a bright flash of light.


End file.
